The present invention relates to a vehicle activated collapsible gate, and more particularly to a gate which is used in conjunction with a fence enclosing an area containing livestock such as cattle, horses, and the like.
Such gates are designed to provide an effective barrier to livestock, but are adapted to be opened by vehicles passing through the gateway in opposite directions without the necessity of stopping the vehicle to open the gate. Furthermore, the gate is provided with means for returning the gate to closed position after a vehicle has moved away from the gate.